The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
In recent years diapers of the disposable type have come into widespread use. For convenience, such disposable diapers have often been provided with tape fasteners to eliminate necessity for separate attachment devices, such as pins. The tape fasteners may comprise tape strips and release sheets to cover adhesive on the strips. During placement of the diaper, the tape strips are peeled from the release sheets after which the strips are utilized to secure the diaper about an infant.
Although such tape fasteners have been found desirable for use on disposable diapers, certain problems remain with the fasteners. In particular, the fasteners have not been adaptable to accommodate the varying size of infants about which the diapers may be placed. For older infants having a relatively large waist size, the tape strips may have a relatively small adhesive region for use in securing the diaper about the infant. However, if such tape strips are utilized on a younger baby having a relatively small waist size, the strips will cause the diaper to gap away from the smaller infant. Accordingly, an adhesive area of increased size should be utilized on the tape strips for smaller infants.